1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for extracting, measuring and/or transferring liquid from a container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an apparatus for extracting liquid from a sealed container that allows such liquid to be measured as it is being extracted, and such container to be resealed following extraction of the desired volume of liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to transfer a measured volume of liquid from a container to another location (such as, for example, another container). By way of illustration, but not limitation, one such common application involves the dilution of concentrated insecticides, pesticides, or cleaning chemicals. In such application, a desired volume of concentrated liquid is generally extracted from a storage container and transferred to a separate container in which such concentrated liquid can be mixed with water or other diluting agent.
One common means of transferring liquid for this purpose is to pour such liquid from a storage container directly into a measuring receptacle, such as a beaker or measuring cup. Once a desired amount of liquid is poured into the measuring receptacle, it is then poured into a separate container where it can be diluted. This method is often imprecise and frequently results in spillage of the liquid during the pouring process. Further, if the liquid at issue is volatile, vapor(s) from such liquid may escape during the pouring process, thereby exposing personnel to health and safety hazards resulting from contact with such vapor(s). Additionally, removable container caps can often be lost or misplaced during this process.
When pouring liquid directly from a storage container into a measuring receptacle, liquid can frequently overflow or gush out of the storage container unexpectedly. When this occurs, such liquid can splash out of such measuring receptacle, or miss such receptacle entirely, thereby resulting in unwanted spillage of such liquid. The liquid can also leak or drip along outer surface(s) of the storage container, measuring receptacle, or both. In extreme cases, uncontrolled liquid flow can even cause a measuring receptacle to overturn, thereby resulting in spillage of significant volumes of liquid.
In some cases, a liquid being poured from a storage container exits such container in surges as air pressure within said container changes. Various attempts have been made to correct this common problem, including the use of at least one sealable air inlet vent in the container. Such air vents can improve air surging problems, but typically give rise to different problems. Specifically, liquids can frequently leak through such air vents, while the removable cover or lid to such sealable air vents can often be lost or misplaced.
Prior art devices have been developed to permit extraction of liquid from storage containers without requiring such liquid to be poured from such containers. However, such devices are typically designed for specialized applications and are too complicated and costly to be economically feasible for everyday industrial, commercial or household applications. Additionally, liquid extracted from storage containers using such existing extraction devices typically cannot be accurately measured during the extraction process.